


Tortured

by kristie1175



Series: #whumptober2020 [1]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: #kidnapped, #no. 1 Waking Up Restrained, #no. 10 internal bleeding, #no. 11 Struggling, #no. 11 crying, #no. 14 fire, #no. 15 magical healing, #no. 16 forced to beg, #no. 19 grief, #no. 20 lost, #no. 22 Drugged, #no. 23 exhaustion, #no. 23 sleep deprived, #no. 25 Disorientation, #no. 29 reluctant bed rest, #no. 3 Manhandled, #no. 30 wound reveal, #no. 31 left for dead, #no. 4 caged, #no. 5 failed escape, #no. 6 Stop please, #no. 7 Rescue, #no. 7 support, #no. 8 Isolation, #prompts, #rape/non-con, #violence, #whumptober2020, Alt 3 comfort, Alt. 10 Nightmares, Alt. 12 Water, Alt. 13 Accidents, Alt. 2 Falling, Alt. 3 Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristie1175/pseuds/kristie1175
Summary: Whumptober 2020 Ruleshttps://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/post/628055505485561856/whumptober-2020-updatedWarning: Because of the subject matter in some of the chapters, I would recommend not reading this hours before bedtime.This is the first time I wrote something like this. It was very difficult for me to torture certain characters the way I did, but "torturing" is the theme.October 1, 2020Tags: #whumptober2020, #prompts, #no. 2 kidnapped, #no.18 panic attacks@kristie1175 on Twitter & Tumblr@kristie.lynn.b on lnstagram
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn
Series: #whumptober2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947580
Comments: 56
Kudos: 29
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whumptober 2020 Rules  
> https://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/post/628055505485561856/whumptober-2020-updated
> 
> **Warning: Because of the subject matter in some of the chapters, I would recommend not reading this hours before bedtime.**
> 
> **This is the first time I wrote something like this. It was very difficult for me to torture certain characters the way I did, but "torturing" is the theme.**
> 
> October 1, 2020
> 
> Tags: #whumptober2020, #prompts, #no. 2 kidnapped, #no.18 panic attacks
> 
> @kristie1175 on Twitter & Tumblr  
> @kristie.lynn.b on lnstagram

This takes place after Jimmy kidnaps Macy in S2 Ep. 5

It's been two days since Jimmy kidnapped Macy. Mel, Maggie and Harry are very worried that he could be hurting her and are working on a plan to save her as quickly as possible. They know she's in New York, but not her exact location.

In the Command Center

Mel: The witch board is not locating her. 

Maggie: Maybe the Darklighter is hiding their location some how.

Harry: It's possible.

Maggie: We have to figure out how to remove the cloak.

Mel goes over to the Book of Elders and opens it.

Mel: Lets see if there is a spell in here that will work.

Maggie: (goes over to Mel) Great idea.

Mel pages through the book and finds several spells.

Mel: Here we go. There are six spells that we can try. And we don't need the power of three for any of them.

Harry: (nervous) Great! Good work Mel.

Maggie and Mel say the first two spells, but nothing happens.

Maggie sees Harry pacing back and forth and walks over to him. 

Maggie: We'll find her Harry.

Harry: I know. I just can't stop thinking about what might be happening to her.

Maggie: I'm worried too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. The next chapter will be posted Oct. 3rd.
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whumptober 2020 Rules  
> https://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/post/628055505485561856/whumptober-2020-updated
> 
>  **Warning: Because of the subject matter in some of the chapters, I would recommend not reading this hours before bedtime.**
> 
> **This is the first time I wrote something like this. It was very difficult for me to torture certain characters the way I did, but "torturing" is the theme.**
> 
> @kristie1175 on Twitter & Tumblr  
> @kristie.lynn.b on lnstagram
> 
> October 3, 2020  
> Tags: #whumptober2020, #prompts, #no. 2 Kidnapped, #no. 22 Drugged, #no. 1 Waking Up Restrained, #no. 25 Disorientation, #no. 8 Isolation, #no. 4 caged

Jimmy cloaked the place where he is keeping Macy. She is asleep in a room that looks just like her bedroom. When she wakes up disoriented, she notices her two necklaces are missing and that her hands and feet are tied.

Macy: (groggy) What the h…? HARRY!!

Jimmy is sitting in the chair next to her bed, watching her.

Jimmy: (in a low cryptic voice ) He can't hear you.

Macy sees someone in the direction she heard a familiar voice.

Macy: (groggy) You're Harry's Darklighter.

Jimmy: Yes, but you can call me Jimmy.

Macy: Where am I? Why am I here?

Jimmy: You're in my apartment, cloaked and isolated from the world. I made it look like your bedroom so you would feel more comfortable here. 

Macy: You're holding me hostage? Why?

Jimmy: I want you for myself, Macy. I don't want to share you with Harry. My master also wants you for your powers.

Macy: I don't feel right and I can't move. Did you drug me!?

Jimmy: I gave you something to sedate you, yes. You have been out for two days?

Macy: (looks surprised and scared) Why that long? What did you do to me?

Jimmy gets up from the chair.

Jimmy: (Snickers) Wouldn't you like to know. 

He heads towards to door.

Macy: Where are my necklaces? Did you remove them?

Jimmy stops and turns around to face her.

Jimmy: You must be hungry. I made dinner and will bring something up.

Jimmy walks out of the bedroom and closes the door behind him. Macy starts to sob.

Macy: Ha… Har… Harry? Please hear me. Please find me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. The next chapter will be posted Oct. 5th.
> 
> This is a multi-chapter story and since AO3 only allows you to give kudos once, feel free to just type "kudos" in the comment section for that particular chapter. Any kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whumptober 2020 Rules  
> https://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/post/628055505485561856/whumptober-2020-updated
> 
>  **Warning: Because of the subject matter in some of the chapters, I would recommend not reading this hours before bedtime.**
> 
> **This is the first time I wrote something like this. It was very difficult for me to torture certain characters the way I did, but "torturing" is the theme.**
> 
> @kristie1175 on Twitter & Tumblr  
> @kristie.lynn.b on lnstagram
> 
> October 5, 2020  
> Tags: #whumptober2020, #prompts. #no. 19 grief

Mel and Maggie say the next two spells, but there still isn't a clue to where Macy is.

Mel smacks her hands on the Book of Elders.

Mel: Ugh. 

Maggie: We can't give up. There are two spells left.

Harry is sitting in his chair at his desk leaning forward with his hands covering his face. Mel looks over and sees him.

Mel: You're right. 

Mel and Maggie take a deep breath and say the fifth spell. A few seconds pass and suddenly they hear a beeping sound. They all look over at the witch board and see a red dot flashing. 

Harry jumps up from his chair and goes over to the table by the witch board, pushes the red button to open the portal, reaches for the marble and puts it in his pocket.

Harry: I'm going to get her. You two stay here.

Mel: I don't think that's a good idea.

Harry: It's for your own safety. Please, the Darklighter is dangerous and I don't want to have to worry about you two.

Maggie: Okay. We will stay here. Just be careful.

Harry: I will. 

Mel: Before you go.

Mel gets a potion from the cabinet and walks back to Harry.

Mel: Drink this. The Darklighter has Macy and him hidden, so this will allow you to hear Macy telepathically if she calls you.

Harry takes the potion and drinks it.

Harry: Thanks Mel. You're doing a great job creating these potions.

Mel: (smiles) Thanks.

Harry: I shouldn't be long. 

Harry goes through the portal and lands somewhere near by where the Darklighter is holding Macy.

Harry: Macy, please call out to me. Please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. The next chapter will be posted Oct. 7th.
> 
> This is a multi-chapter story and since AO3 only allows you to give kudos once, feel free to just type "kudos" in the comment section for that particular chapter. Any kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whumptober 2020 Rules  
> https://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/post/628055505485561856/whumptober-2020-updated
> 
> **Warning: Because of the subject matter in some of the chapters, I would recommend not reading this hours before bedtime.**
> 
> **This is the first time I wrote something like this. It was very difficult for me to torture certain characters the way I did, but "torturing" is the theme.**
> 
> October 7, 2020
> 
> Tags: #whumptober2020, #prompts, #no. 11 Struggling, #no. 11 crying, #no. 6 Stop please, #no. 3 Manhandled, #no. 5 failed escape, #no. 7 support
> 
> @kristie1175 on Twitter & Tumblr  
> @kristie.lynn.b on lnstagram

Macy is struggling to free herself from the ropes. She would use her telekinesis or fire power to break them, but her powers are not working for some reasons. 

Jimmy comes in the bedroom with a tray of food and some juice. He sits on the bed and places the tray in front of Macy.

Macy: (crying) I… I'm n… no.. not hungry.

Jimmy: You haven't eaten in two days. You need to keep your strength up. 

Jimmy takes the fork, picks up a piece of chicken and brings it to Macy's mouth. 

Jimmy: Here.

Macy turns her head away from it. Jimmy puts the fork down and caresses her cheek. Macy, crying, pulls away.

Macy: Please stop.

Jimmy: I know you're attracted to me. Macy. I can see it in your eyes.

Macy continues crying.

Jimmy: Fine. Whenever you are ready to eat, call me.

Jimmy leaves to room slamming the door, which makes Macy jump. She tries to break free again, but no use.

Macy: (sobbing) HARRY!!!! CAN YOU HEAR ME! PLEASE HEAR ME!! I NEED YOU!!

Harry hears her screams and orbs right to her. 

Harry wipes away some of her tears

Harry: (says softly) Macy, I'm here. Everything's going to be okay.

He unties the ropes around her hands and feet. He takes the marble that he had in his pocket and hands it to her.

Harry: Take this in case something happens to me.

Macy: What do you mean, if something happens to you.

Harry: (begging) Please Macy, just take it.

Macy takes the marble reluctantly. Harry helps her off the bed. When they are about to orb back home, Jimmy appears.

Jimmy: Well, well. What do we have here. The Whitelighter is trying to save his charge. (laughs) I don't think so.

Jimmy flings one of his weapons at Harry making him loose his grip on Macy as his falls to the ground. The sharp knife cuts Harry's arm. He looks at the Darklighter. 

Harry: LET HER GO!! TAKE ME INSTEAD!!

Jimmy: My pleasure.

Harry: MACY!! RUN!!! 

Macy hesitates and then throws the marble to open the portal. She looks back at Harry.

Harry: GO!! NOW!!

Macy, worried about Harry, runs into the portal and appears back in the Command Center.

Mel and Maggie see Macy shaking, but Harry is not behind her. They run over to support Macy up.

Mel: Where's Harry.

Macy: (sobbing) Th… The D… D… Darklighter has him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. The next chapter will be posted Oct. 9th.
> 
> This is a multi-chapter story and since AO3 only allows you to give kudos once, feel free to just type "kudos" in the comment section for that particular chapter. Any kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whumptober 2020 Rules  
> https://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/post/628055505485561856/whumptober-2020-updated
> 
> **Warning: It was very difficult for me to write this chapter because of the subject matter in this chapter. It's a "What if this happened" scenario.**
> 
> **I would recommend not reading this hours before bedtime.**
> 
> October 9, 2020
> 
> Tags: #whumptober2020, #Rape/Non-Con, #prompts, #violence, #no. 3 Manhandled, #no. 12 broken bones, #no. 10 Blood loss, internal bleeding, #no. 16 forced to beg
> 
> @kristie1175 on Twitter & Tumblr  
> @kristie.lynn.b on lnstagram

Harry is still lying on the floor with his arm bleeding from the gash that was caused by the knife. 

Jimmy: Let me introduce myself. I am Jimmy, your darker half.

Harry: What did you do to Macy. You better not have hurt her.

Jimmy: (with a smirk on his face) I'm not going to tell.  
Jimmy paces.

Jimmy: ((points up with his index finger) Actually, I can show you. Just close your eyes and focus on my thoughts.

Harry sees visions of what happened and starts to sob.

Harry: Yo.. You didn't.

Jimmy: I did.

Harry: Why?

Jimmy: Because I could.

Harry gets up onto his feet and goes after Jimmy. Jimmy takes his hands, grabs Harry and throws him across the room cutting his face when it hit the dresser.

Jimmy: We can do this all day, Harry. You know, you hurt Macy too.

Harry looks confused.

Jimmy: For kissing Abigael. I felt your feelings for her and have that memory. How could you, knowing she’s a demon.

Harry stares at Jimmy with anger his eyes.

Harry: I may have betrayed Macy and broken her heart, but that's nothing compared to what you just did! You, you r… ra… God, I can’t even say the word.

Jimmy: I think you’re trying to say, raped.

A wave of nausea and dizziness hit Harry, but he fought the urge to vomit.

Harry: You’re disgusting. I can’t believe we’re supposed to be the same person.

Jimmy paces some more.

Jimmy: It really devastated her when she saw you kissing Abigael.

Harry: (has his eyes closed) How would you know how she felt?

Jimmy: After seeing what you did, I started watching her. I would orb in her bedroom during the night and see her curled up in her bed, sobbing uncontrollably. I caressed her face when she was asleep and she didn’t even notice I was there. During the day, she tries to hide her pain from all of you, but I can tell.

Harry’s nausea and dizziness returns.

Jimmy picks Harry up by his shirt and pushes him against the wall.

Harry: What are you going to do to me? You can’t kill me?

Jimmy: I know, but I can cause you physical pain and injury.

Harry: You're going after me for that. You are sick.

Jimmy: That's what happens when you are split from your better half and trapped in a bottle for years.

Jimmy punches Harry in the stomach and he hunches over coughing. Once he catches his breath, Harry tries to fight Jimmy by orbing and reappears behind him. He is ready to kick Jimmy across the room, but Jimmy grabs Harry’s leg and breaks it.

Harry cries out in pain.

Harry: Jimmy, Please stop. I didn’t mean to hurt her.

Jimmy. BUT YOU DID!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope I didn't shock you too much. I would NEVER wish this on anyone. It's just for Whumptober2020.
> 
> The next chapter will be posted Oct. 11th.
> 
> This is a multi-chapter story and since AO3 only allows you to give kudos once, feel free to just type "kudos" in the comment section for that particular chapter. Any kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whumptober 2020 Rules  
> https://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/post/628055505485561856/whumptober-2020-updated
> 
> @kristie1175 on Twitter & Tumblr  
> @kristie.lynn.b on lnstagram
> 
> October 11, 2020
> 
> Tags: #whumptober2020, #prompts, #no. 31 left for dead, #no. 7 Rescue  
> #no. 30 wound reveal

Mel: It's up to us to save Harry.

Macy: How?

Maggie: Jordan recently became a new Whiterlighter. Maybe we should call him for for help. 

Mel: That's a great idea. Jordan!

Jordan appears in front of the The Charmed Ones.

Jordan: Hey. What's up?

Macy: (crying) Jimmy, Harry's Darklighter kidnapped me two days ago and Harry came to rescue me. He convinced Jimmy to let me go by trading places with me. 

Maggie: We have to get him back and could use your help.

Jordan: Absolutely. Let me sense where he is.

Jordan closes his eyes and focuses.

Jordan: Got him.

Mel: Let's go guys. Our Whitelighter needs us.

Jordan and The Charmed Ones huddle together and Jordan orbs them to Harry. They see him hunched over on the floor. Macy runs to him and kneels down to inspect him. She sees bad cuts on his face and arm and he's holding his leg, so it must be injured in some way.

Macy: (worried) Harry? Harry? It's me Macy.

Harry lifts his head up slowly and opens his eyes.

Macy: Maggie, Mel and Jordan are here with me. We’re hear to rescue you.

Harry: (whispers) Hurry. He will be back soon. 

Macy puts her arms around Harry.

Macy: I'm going to slowly pull you up. Let me know if I'm hurting you.

She pulls Harry up as she stands. He gasps in pain and Macy stops.

Harry: (between gasps) I'm okay. My leg is broken and I'm very sore.

Macy, tearing up, holds him gently to her side. Mel throws the marble to reopen the portal. Macy starts walking towards it. Before they all go through, Jimmy orbs in.

Jimmy: I see your charges came to save you Harry.

He looks over at Jordan.

Jimmy: And who's this?

Maggie: A friend.

Jimmy: Aww. How cute.

Jimmy lunges towards Macy and Harry. She quickly backs them away. Harry grabs his leg and grunts in pain.

Macy: I’m sorry Harry.

Harry: (whispers in pain) It’s okay. Do what you got to do.

She holds tight to Harry and runs to Maggie, Mel and Jordan. They all hold hands forming a circle and Jordan orbs them away, before Jimmy can harm them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. The next chapter will be posted Oct. 13rd.
> 
> This is a multi-chapter story and since AO3 only allows you to give kudos once, feel free to just type "kudos" in the comment section for that particular chapter. Any kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whumptober 2020 Rules  
> https://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/post/628055505485561856/whumptober-2020-updated
> 
> @kristie1175 on Twitter & Tumblr  
> @kristie.lynn.b on lnstagram
> 
> October 13, 2020
> 
> Tags: #whumptober2020, #prompts, #no. 15 magical healing

Jordan orbs them all back to the Manor and into the attic. Macy and Jordan gently lay Harry on the sofa. Harry slowly opens his eyes and sees Macy’s beautiful face.

Macy: (smiles) Hey. You're safe at home. 

Harry sees Jordan.

Macy: Jordan helped us find you and is here to heal your injuries.

Harry: No. It's not necessary. I'll be good as new in a few hours.

Macy: No Harry. You have suffered enough. Please let Jordan do this.

Harry: (smiles) All right. If you insist. (coughs)

Jordan kneels down beside Harry and Macy. She holds Harry's hand while Jordan heals him. In minutes, the cuts on Harry's arm and face disappear and his leg is no longer broken. 

Jordan: There. How do you feel?

Harry: A lot better. Thank you.

Macy: Thanks Jordan.

Jordan: You're welcome.

Jordan get up off his knees and walks over to Maggie and Mel giving Harry and Macy some privacy.

Maggie hugs Jordan placing her head against his chest.

Maggie: Thank you for helping Harry.

Jordan wraps his arms around her.

Jordan: (whispers) You're welcome.

Then kisses her on the forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. The next chapter will be posted Oct. 15th.
> 
> This is a multi-chapter story and since AO3 only allows you to give kudos once, feel free to just type "kudos" in the comment section for that particular chapter. Any kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whumptober 2020 Rules  
> https://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/post/628055505485561856/whumptober-2020-updated
> 
> **Warning: Because of the subject matter in this chapter, I would recommend not reading this hours before bedtime.**
> 
> **Just a reminder: I would NEVER wish this type of violence on anyone. It's just for Whumptober2020.**
> 
> @kristie1175 on Twitter & Tumblr  
> @kristie.lynn.b on lnstagram
> 
> October 15, 2020
> 
> Tags: #whumptober2020, #Rape/Non-Con, #prompts, #no. 23 exhaustion, Alt. 10 Nightmares, Alt. 3 Comfort

Macy is exhausted from what has happened the last couple days and decides to go to her room to rest. An hour or two passes and she wakes up from a nightmare gasping for air. 

Macy: Harry!!

Harry orbs in her room and is standing near her bed.

Harry: Macy? Are you alright?

Macy: No. (starts to sob)

Harry sits on the bed and wraps his arms around her to comfort her. 

Harry: (whispers) Shh. Shh. Shh. It's going to be alright. Shh. Shh.

Macy calms down enough to be able to speak.

Macy: I have this feeling that something bad happened to me during the two days I was unconscious. (sniffs) I had nightmare that Jimmy was near me and then the scene changes. I'm pregnant. That's when I woke up.

Harry tenses and Macy notices.

Macy: (concerned) Harry? What is it?

Harry looks down away from Macy. She can hear him crying softly. She lifts his head up with her hand.

Macy: Harry? Please tell me what's bothering you.

Harry is unable to speak.

Macy: Harry? 

Harry: Macy, there's something I need to tell you. 

Macy: About what?

Harry: I know what happened to you when you were with Jimmy.

Macy: (nervous) Okay.

Harry looks into Macy's eyes with tears flowing out of his.

Harry: When I was with him, he made me see what he did to you.

Macy: How?

Harry: Our psychic connection. (sniffs) Macy, he (starts to sob again) he…

Macy caresses Harry's cheek which gives him the strength to say what he needed to say.

Harry: He raped you. (continues crying)

Macy tenses up and tears appear in her eyes now.

Macy: (frightened) What? How?

Harry: (though his sobs) He drugged you. I'm so sorry Macy. 

They both are in each others arms crying.

Harry: I'm scared. How could a part of me do this to someone they care about?

Macy has her face on Harry’s face and wipes away his tears with her thumb.

Macy: Shh. He doesn't have your goodness, he was tortured by the Elders and locked in a bottle for many years.

Harry and Macy's foreheads touch.

Harry: (nods) Thank you, Macy. 

Macy kisses Harry’s forehead and looks into his eyes.

Macy: So, it looks my dream was trying to tell me something. There is a chance I could be pregnant.

Harry takes Macy’s hands and holds them in his. He rubs his thumbs across her fingers.

Harry: (with concern in his face) I’m sorry Macy. 

^^^

That night, Macy decided to wait until the morning to tell her sisters what Harry just told her. She took a warm bath and then went to bed, but sleep was hours away.

^^^

Harry is in the attic pacing back and forth because he can’t sleep either. The images that Jimmy showed him keep looping in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. The next chapter will be posted Oct. 17th.
> 
> This is a multi-chapter story and since AO3 only allows you to give kudos once, feel free to just type "kudos" in the comment section for that particular chapter. Any kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whumptober 2020 Rules  
> https://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/post/628055505485561856/whumptober-2020-updated
> 
> **Warning: Because of the subject matter in this chapter, I would recommend not reading this hours before bedtime.**
> 
> **Just a reminder: I would NEVER wish this type of violence on anyone. It's just for Whumptober2020.**
> 
> @kristie1175 on Twitter & Tumblr  
> @kristie.lynn.b on lnstagram
> 
> October 17, 2020
> 
> Tags: #whumptober2020, #Rape/Non-Con, #prompts, #no. 23 sleep deprived

Macy didn't get much sleep last night. She tells her sisters what happened to her and they form a group hug. 

Mel: You should get checked out by a doctor.

Macy: I know. I would like you two to come with me.

Maggie: We'll be there. 

Maggie rubs Macy’s back.

Maggie: It will be alright.

^^^

Harry, tired from the lack of sleep, is downstairs in the kitchen making breakfast. The sisters come down to eat.

Harry: Good morning ladies.

Maggie: Good morning Harry.

Mel: Good morning Har.

Macy sits down and doesn't say anything. 

Harry serves the sisters their breakfast. Macy, takes the fork and moves the food around her plate. 

Harry fixes himself a plate and sits next to her.

Macy: (to Harry) I have an appointment this morning to see a doctor. Mel and Maggie are coming with me.

Harry: That's good. I'll be here when you get back. (concerned) I know you're probably not hungry, but you should try to eat something.

Macy: I know. I'm just scared.

Harry puts his hand on hers.

Harry: We are all here to help you through this. You don't have to do it alone.

Macy: Thanks.

Macy scoops some eggs onto her fork and eats them.

^^^

Harry is in the living room reading his favorite magazine trying to take his mind off of what's happening. The Charmed Ones return from the doctors. He quickly stands up. Mel takes Macy upstairs to her room to rest. Maggie goes over to Harry and tells him what they already know.

Maggie: (in tears) Um. (sniffs) She was raped.

A sudden a wave of nausea hits Harry. He was hoping it wasn’t true and that Jimmy showed those images just to terrorize him. 

Maggie: Harry? Are you okay? 

Harry: Please excuse me, Maggie.

He quickly orbs to the bathroom and just makes it to the toilet to vomit. Then he leans against it and sobs uncontrollably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. The next chapter will be posted Oct. 19th.
> 
> This is a multi-chapter story and since AO3 only allows you to give kudos once, feel free to just type "kudos" in the comment section for that particular chapter. Any kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whumptober 2020 Rules  
> https://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/post/628055505485561856/whumptober-2020-updated
> 
> **Warning: Because of the subject matter in this chapter, I would recommend not reading this hours before bedtime.**
> 
> **Just a reminder: I would NEVER wish this type of violence on anyone. It's just for Whumptober2020.**
> 
> @kristie1175 on Twitter & Tumblr  
> @kristie.lynn.b on lnstagram
> 
> October 19, 2020
> 
> Tags: #whumptober2020, #prompts, #no. 29 reluctant bed rest, Alt 3 comfort

It’s six weeks later. Macy has signs she might be pregnant and bought several pregnancy tests. 

Macy: (in the bathroom) NO!!!!! PLEASE NO!!!

Mel, Maggie and Harry hear her scream and rush upstairs to see what's wrong.

Maggie: Macy? What is it?

Macy: They're positive. They are ALL positive.

Mel: Macy? What are you talking about?

Macy turns around to face her sisters and Harry.

Macy: The pregnancy tests. They are all positive.

Maggie slowly moves closer to Macy and takes her hands.

Maggie: You're pregnant?

Macy starts to cry and nods. Maggie gives her a hug.

Maggie: Oh, Macy. I'm so sorry. You should lie down.

Macy wipes away her tears.

Macy: No. I'll be fine. I just need to go out for a run to clear my head.

Harry walks over to Macy.

Harry: Please Macy. You need to rest. I'll stay with you if you'd like.

Macy: (stiffs and nods) Okay. Thanks.

Harry helps Macy to her room and into bed. He drapes a blanket over her. 

Macy starts sobbing again. Harry kneels down next to her.

Harry: (rubs his hand on her shoulder) Shh.

Macy: (sobbing) I don't want… to have… his baby. (sobs) If I… ever have children… I want them to… be yours.

Harry is surprised by her comment. 

Harry: (tears in his eyes) I would love to have children with you someday. 

Harry sees the chair by her bed.

Harry: (points to it) Is it okay if I sit there?

Macy: (whisperer) Yes.

Harry sits down in the chair.

Macy: (whispers) Thank you Harry.

Harry: My pleasure.

Macy looks at Harry for a moment or two and then slowly closes her eyes.

She's talking in her sleep.

Macy: Jimmy, you're scaring me. What is that for? NO! NO! DON'T!

Harry wakes up from Macy's screams and holding her in his arms. 

Harry: Shh Shh. Shh.

Macy: I can't have a night without these nightmares.

Harry: You're safe now.

Macy calms down and is able to fall back to sleep. Harry gently lays her back down and goes back to the chair he was sleeping in. Thinking about how much Macy has been going through, he quietly starts to cry, not wanting to wake her.

^^^

It's morning. Macy wakes up and notices Harry still sleeping in the chair. She gets up, takes the blanket she had and places it over him. She smiles, loving the idea Harry stayed to make sure she was alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. The next chapter will be posted Oct. 21th.
> 
> This is a multi-chapter story and since AO3 only allows you to give kudos once, feel free to just type "kudos" in the comment section for that particular chapter. Any kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whumptober 2020 Rules  
> https://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/post/628055505485561856/whumptober-2020-updated
> 
> **Warning: Because of the subject matter in this chapter, I would recommend not reading this hours before bedtime.**
> 
> **Just a reminder: I would NEVER wish this type of violence on anyone. It's just for Whumptober2020.**
> 
> @kristie1175 on Twitter & Tumblr  
> @kristie.lynn.b on lnstagram
> 
> October 21, 2020
> 
> Tags: #whumptober2020, #prompts, #no. 14 fire, Alt. 13 Accidents

October 21, 2020  
Four months later.

It's the middle of the afternoon. Macy doesn't normally go for a run at this time of day, but today, she needed to. She put her jogging outfit on and tells her sisters she'll be back in twenty minutes. 

^^^

Macy is half way home when Jimmy appears in front of her. Macy is afraid of him and steps back.

Macy: Stay away from me!

Jimmy comes closer to her and places his hand of her cheek.

Macy: (shoving him away) Don't touch me! I know what you did to me!

Jimmy notices the small bump around Macy's abdomen and smiles as he moves closer to her. He places his hand on her bump.

Jimmy: (whispers seductively) Is it mine? 

Macy forms a fireball in her hand.

Macy: (speaks in a serious tone) Unless you want to get burned, I'd suggest you remove your hand off of me and let me through!

Jimmy smirks and steps aside.

Jimmy: This isn't over Macy. I will be back!

^^^

An hour went by and Macy's not back yet. Mel and Maggie are worried. They head up to the attic to tell Harry. On the way, they see him in the hallway. 

Mel: Harry. Macy went for a run a hour ago and isn't back yet. It usually takes her twenty minutes.

Harry knows the route and drives Maggie and Mel around until they see her. She's laying on the side of the road. They get out of the car and run over to her. They're all worried.

Mel: (trying to wake her) Macy? Macy? Wake up!

Harry: (holding her hand) Come on Macy! Please!

Maggie: (rubs her head) Macy? Can you hear us.

Macy starts to move a little and opens her eyes.

Mel: Hey. What happened.

Macy: (coughs) Jimmy… Jimmy was here.

Harry: (anger builds up) Did he do this to you?!

Macy: No. He scared me, but I threatened to burn him with my fire power if he didn't leave me alone. I was distracted and didn't see a car coming.

Mel: The driver hit you and drove away?!

Maggie: People! 

Harry and the sisters help Macy up and slowly put her in the passenger seat. Maggie and Mel sit in the back and Harry is in the driver's seat.

Maggie: We should take you to the hospital.

Macy: (tired) No. I'm fine.

Harry: You should listen to Maggie.

Macy: NO!! I JUST WANT TO GO HOME! (starts to cry) I'm sorry.

Harry takes her left hand.

Harry: It's okay. We're going home.

Macy: Thanks. (closes her eyes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. The next chapter will be posted tomorrow.
> 
> This is a multi-chapter story and since AO3 only allows you to give kudos once, feel free to just type "kudos" in the comment section for that particular chapter. Any kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whumptober 2020 Rules  
> https://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/post/628055505485561856/whumptober-2020-updated
> 
> @kristie1175 on Twitter & Tumblr  
> @kristie.lynn.b on lnstagram
> 
> October 22, 2020  
> Tags: #whumptober2020, #prompts, #no. 2 Kidnapped, #no. 22 Drugged

The next morning, Harry text The Charmed Ones to meet him in the attic to discuss how to handle Jimmy.

Harry: Months ago, we discussed a way to merge me with Jimmy. (looks over at Macy with tears in his eyes) But after what he has done to you, I no longer want to do that. He is too dangerous and needs to be stopped. 

Mel: What's the plan?

Macy: Maggie? Remember that spell in the Book of Elders that showed us how to sever Darklighters from Whitelighters?

Maggie: Yeah.

Macy: Now that we have the power of three back, we'll be able to do it.

Mel: What will that do?

Harry: He and I will no longer have a psychic connection and if anything happens to him in some way, he won’t put my life in danger.

Macy: Yes, but he would still be out there hurting people. (looks at Harry) What if we put him back in the bottle.

Harry paces the room awhile considering the idea.

Harry: That could work. He can't be allowed to roam around the world anymore.

Mel: Are you sure you want to do this?

Harry: He has to be stopped.

Maggie: Now that we figured that out. How do we lure him here.

Macy: We kidnap him.

Maggie: How.

Mel: We'll use the magic detector to find him and then use one of the potions I have to put him asleep.

Harry: Clever.

Mel: (smiles) Thanks.

Maggie: I'll ask Jordan if he could help us too.

Harry: Thanks, Maggie.

Maggie: No problem Har. 

Maggie smiles and puts her hand on Harry's arm.

Maggie: We need all the help we can get to protect our Whitelighter.

Macy: Once he's in the bottle, where will we put him.

Harry: There is a safe in the Command Center. We'll lock him up there.

Mel: Okay. Let's get him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. The next chapter will be posted tomorrow.
> 
> This is a multi-chapter story and since AO3 only allows you to give kudos once, feel free to just type "kudos" in the comment section for that particular chapter. Any kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whumptober 2020 Rules  
> https://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/post/628055505485561856/whumptober-2020-updated
> 
> @kristie1175 on Twitter & Tumblr  
> @kristie.lynn.b on lnstagram
> 
> October 23, 2020  
> Tags: #whumptober2020, #prompts, #no. 25 disorientation, #no. 4 caged, #no. 8 Isolation, #no. 1 Waking Up Restrained, #no. 27 earthquake

A portal opens up in the Command Center. Jordan is holding Jimmy's limp body. The Charmed Ones and Harry come through next.

Jordan: Where would you like me to put him?

Harry points to an empty space in the room.

Harry: Over there is fine.

Jordan gently lays Jimmy on the floor where Harry requested. Harry puts a cuff on him so he's not able use any of his powers. Macy then says a spell that puts a barrier between them. 

Jimmy wakes up disoriented and sees where he is.

Jimmy: Where am I?

Mel: It's a place where witches are safe from people like you.

Jimmy laughs with a smirks.

Jimmy: You think you're all clever, holding me hostage. What are you going to do to me?

Macy: (smirks) You'll see.

Jimmy slowly stands up.

Jimmy: Aww, Macy? How is our little one doing?

Mel: Ignore him, Macy.

Maggie and Mel walk over to their sister. They hold hands and say the severing spell together in Spanish. Jimmy cringes.

Jimmy: (collapses) What are you doing to me?

Harry: You and I are now severed. That means we no longer have a psychic connection and if anything happens to you now, it won't put my life in danger. We are two separate people now.

Jimmy: (says sarcastically) So, I'm just your evil twin? Huh?

Harry: Something like that.

Macy: Harry? Get the bot..

Macy feels a sharp pain in her abdomen.

Harry rushes over to her and takes her arm.

Harry: What's wrong?

Macy: Nothing. I'm fine. 

Harry: Are you sure?

Macy: Yeah. I'm sore from the accident and it hurts to move.

Jimmy: What accident?

Macy steadies herself.

Macy: You don't get to ask that! (to Harry) I'm okay now. You can get the bottle.

Jimmy: (starts to panic) What bottle?

Harry releases Macy's arm and goes over to the cabinet where the bottle is being stored. Jimmy sees it.

Jimmy: (angry) YOU'RE NOT PUTTING ME BACK IN THERE!!

Mel: Watch us.

Maggie, Mel and Harry are now standing beside Macy. Harry's holding the bottle.

Harry: (to Macy) Ready when you are.

Macy holds out her hands, says the spell that removes the barrier and uses her new power to prevent Jimmy from going after all of them. 

Jimmy: What the h… How are you doing that?

Macy: NO MORE QUESTIONS!

She and her sisters say another spell. The Command Center starts to shake like an earthquake.

Jimmy: What's happening. I feel strange.

Maggie: You are going back where you belong.

Jimmy: NOOOOO!!!!

Jimmy's body is becoming black smoke and enters the bottle Harry is holding. Once he's inside, Harry closes it with the lid and locks it.

Harry: Great job ladies. He won't be able to hurt anyone anymore.

Harry goes over to the safe and gently lays the bottle inside. He stares at it for a few seconds and then locks the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. The next chapter will be posted tomorrow.
> 
> This is a multi-chapter story and since AO3 only allows you to give kudos once, feel free to just type "kudos" in the comment section for that particular chapter. Any kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whumptober 2020 Rules  
> https://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/post/628055505485561856/whumptober-2020-updated
> 
> **Warning: Because of the subject matter in this chapter, I would recommend not reading this hours before bedtime.**
> 
> **Just a reminder: I would NEVER wish this to happen to anyone. It's just for Whumptober2020.**
> 
> @kristie1175 on Twitter & Tumblr  
> @kristie.lynn.b on lnstagram
> 
> October 24, 2020  
> Tags: #whumptober2020, #prompts, Alt. 2 Falling, Alt. 12 Water, #no. 20 lost

Hours later, The Charmed Ones are in the attic trying to figure out how to get the Book of Shadows back. Macy is feeling more intense cramping and winces. 

Harry: (concerned) Macy? Are you alright?

Macy: Yes.

Harry: Whatever it is, it happened earlier. You're pregnant. Maybe you should rest for awhile.

Macy: No. I'm fi…

Macy feels another sharp pain and falls to the floor. 

Harry: Macy!

Harry runs over to her.

Harry: Please, Macy. What can I do?

Macy: He... Help me to the bathroom.

Harry holds Macy close and orbs her to the bathroom on the second floor. 

While Macy's on the toilet, she notices blood in the water.

Macy: (crying & scared) I think I'm miscarrying. It's really hurts.

Harry holds Macy's hand with one hand and rubs her back with the other.

Harry: Just take deep breathes. It should help with the pain.

Macy: (winces again) Okay.

She inhales a deep breath in and slowly exhales out. She does this several times. 

Mel: Macy?!

Maggie: Macy?!

Maggie and Mel run into the bathroom and see their her sister is in a lot of pain.

Harry looks at Maggie and Mel.

Harry: She's miscarrying.

Maggie: The accident caused this.

Mel gets her cellphone from her pocket.

Mel: I'll call an ambulance.

Harry: It will be faster if I orbed all of us to the hospital. 

Mel: Okay.

Maggie goes over to a cabinet near the sink and gets a maxi pad from the box.

Maggie: You'll need this.

Macy: Thanks.

Macy takes it and places it in her underwear. Maggie and Mel help her off the toilet and Harry orbs them to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. The last chapter will be posted tomorrow. :)
> 
> This is a multi-chapter story and since AO3 only allows you to give kudos once, feel free to just type "kudos" in the comment section for that particular chapter. Any kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whumptober 2020 Rules  
> https://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/post/628055505485561856/whumptober-2020-updated
> 
> @kristie1175 on Twitter & Tumblr  
> @kristie.lynn.b on lnstagram
> 
> October 25, 2020  
> Tags: #whumptober2020, #prompts, Alt. 3 Comfort

October 25, 2020  
Chapter 15  
Tags: #whumptober2020, #prompts, Alt. 3 Comfort

Two days later. Macy is coming home from the hospital. Harry guides Macy to the sofa in the living room, sits her down and then then kneels in front of her.

Harry takes Macy's hands and rubs his thumbs over her fingers.

Harry: (looking in her eyes) Macy, you have been through a traumatic experience the last few months. Would you like me to erase those memories so you don't have to keep reliving it?

Macy thinks about what Harry is asking. 

Macy: Thank you for the offer. It's sweet, but what about you? I know this was hard on you too. 

Harry: Yes. It broke my heart knowing you had to deal with all of this. I'm okay now and if I need to, I'll have Jordan erase those memories.

Macy: I think, for now, I should keep them.

Harry: Are you sure?

Macy: (hesitates) Yes. I'm sure. Jimmy is in the bottle now, but anything can happen and I should know what he's capable of.

Harry smiles.

Macy: What?

Harry: You are an amazing woman, Dr. Macy Vaughn.

Macy: Thank you. 

Macy caresses Harry cheek.

Macy: I know now that when things get bad, I have you, Maggie and Mel for support.

Harry: Yes. I'm afraid you're stuck with us.

They both laugh. Harry leans in and gives Macy a hug and then gives her a kiss on the lips.

Mel walks into the living room.

Mel: Do you two want some privacy?

Harry looks into Macy's eyes and smiles. 

Macy: (smiling) Hey Mel.

Mel: You look like you're feeling better.

Macy: Much better. Thanks.

Mel: Are you up for binge watching anything?

Macy: Well, there is this new series about three witches. It sounds like something we'd like.

Mel: Yeah. I know the one you're talking about. That would be perfect. I'll see if Maggie would like to join us.

Macy: Great!

Mel: How about you Har? Interested?

Harry: Sure.

^^^

Everyone is in the living room ready to start the series. Maggie brought snacks and Harry brought the tea. 

Macy starts the first episode. Half way through Harry laughs and rolls his eyes.

Macy: What's so funny?

Harry: The guy with the British accent that is protecting the three witches is a little nerdy. Don't you think?

Macy: Really? I kind of like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my first of three stories for Whumptober2020. I hope you enjoyed it. The ideas came easily to me because of Jimmy's personality, but found it difficult at times to actually write it. 
> 
> Tomorrow, I'll be posting the first chapter of my second story called "Parker's Revenge". :)
> 
> This was a multi-chapter story and since AO3 only allows you to give kudos once, feel free to just type "kudos" in the comment section for that particular chapter. Any kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
